How Azza Got Her Cystals
by Brezzy2005101ezzy
Summary: There are 3 OC's but I couldn't add them all. There names are Azza, Jay , and Elena. Rating may change. Views were 31 before I realized my mistake on chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration:" I looked at it in the light and it was unlike any other crystal I had ever seen. It was clear, almost like a diamond but all the lightsaber colors swirled around inside of it in a circle like the atoms of gas entrapped in a container. It was so beautiful and magical. Azure, amethyst, ruby, emerald, topaz, opal and all these different shards of crystals were encased in a single crystal. It hummed quietly as I placed it in my pouch with my azure one and shut it quietly, quickly making my way out of the room."

 _ **How Azza Got Her New Cystals**_

My:Azza escaped the place on her Starfighter in a rush but she packed a bag full of nesscianties .

She was going as fast as she could she wanted new lightsaber colors because she knew herself as a person had changed. She entered the corridiantes to the temple on Ilum.

Azza was sleeping because she had a felling what was coming up would take a lot of energy and she left butterrico in charge of the ship as long as butterrico woke her up when she heard a beep and saw a light on the cousler.

-(timeskip)-

Butterrico woke Azza up as she was told. Azza could still her the beeping and she knew that beeping and light meant 10 minutes before this ship comes out of hyperspace. She grabbed her bag and went into a small room. She started changing

-(10 minutes later)-

Azza came out form changing and she did it in perfect timing because as soon as she can out she had to take over. She took over and a few laters she entered the atmosphere of Ilum. She could feel the difference instantly. She landed her Starfighter right beside the temple. She asked the Force if she could come in even though she was alone. The Force responded why are you here. Azza response was I am here because I want new lightsaber colors for my twin lightsabers, double bladed lightsaber, shooto , and single bladed lightsaber. The Force replied that is alot of cystals to ask for. If you pass the test and I will give you the crystals. You transfer them to your lightsabers. Bring your old crystals back and you have to do the transfer in 6 days because Elena is a sith that recently turned and wants her new crystals and has the same amount as you do and wants new ones for the exact same reason why you want new ones. I give you the crystals , you bring your old ones, I will but your old crystals in the same spot your new ones where. Azza takes

the test and she goes down a long corridor and finds all of her crystals. Her cyrstals looked like azure, amethyst, ruby, emerald, topaz, opal and all these different shards of crystals were encased in a single was only two words to describe it and those words were buetieful and magical.

* * *

 **A/N:This part:Her cyrstals looked like azure, amethyst, ruby, emerald, topaz, opal and all these different shards of crystals were encased in a single crystal. There was only two words to describe it and those words were buetieful and magical.** **Was inspired by Erin Skywalkers Chapter 4 It ain't over yet part which is :" I looked at it in the light and it was unlike any other crystal I had ever seen. It was clear, almost like a diamond but all the lightsaber colors swirled around inside of it in a circle like the atoms of gas entrapped in a container. It was so beautiful and magical. Azure, amethyst, ruby, emerald, topaz, opal and all these different shards of crystals were encased in a single crystal. It hummed quietly as I placed it in my pouch with my azure one and shut it quietly, quickly making my way out of the room."**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE-READ IT PEOPLE

This story will be updated as soon as I get a feel and good idea on the whole entire test that Jedi take in order to get their crystals and make it more interesting this part will be up within 2 weeks. I have other stories on wattpad the links are below.

links=

1\. myworks/120953788-my-imaginary-submarine

2\. myworks/120934685-my-oc%27s-and-original-charterers

3\. myworks/122126501-hurricane-season-for-2017

4\. myworks/121075869-songs

I am sorry for the inconvenience but I am trying my best it is just going to take too long to post them all up at once. if you get a message at the bottom of the screen when you are on wattpad just ignore it and don't mess with it. I was at my aunt's home watching a 3 year old and the 3 year old clicked it and I got charged money and had to pay it. So moral of the story don't click it and make sure you have kids who are old enough and listen to you to understand don't touch.

And the reason why this is highlight is because it is a gorgeous green. I am avaible for editing but I can only do so much an di have my own editor.


	3. Chapter 3

luminara unduli quote :

 _ **The crystal is the heart**_

 __ _ **of the blade.**_

 _ **The heart is the crystal**_

 ** _of_** _ **the Jedi.**_

 _ **The Jedi is the crystal**_

 ** _of_** _ **the Force**_

 _ **The Force is the blade**_

 __ _ **of the heart.**_

 _ **All are intwined**_

 _ **The crystal,the blade, the Jedi...**_

 _ **We are one.**_


End file.
